Specimens
by Bananas102
Summary: He was unchained and roughly pushed in. Canada to his left, and Britain to his right. He turned around. "America, England, and Canada," the man sighed. "Very good."
1. Chapter 1

He was walking to a world meeting when a sharp pain erupted in his neck, and he felt a small object lodged in there. His eyes widened and his systems flooded with adrenaline. Before he could move, two men dressed in black tried to subdue him, but he knocked them aside easily. He pulled the object from his neck.

A dart. He spun around angrily. Pain erupted in his back, and his shoulder. Then he was out.

They were still waiting for America. Britain shifted in his seat. What was with him? He had been looking forward to this one for a while now. Finally, Germany took the floor. "We'll have to start without him if he doesn't get here soon," he said. He looked at Canada. "Can you call him?" He nodded, and started dialing his number in the cell phone.

He put it on speaker and they waited. But it went to voicemail. "Well, zat's odd," France said, "Amerique usually picks up." Britain shifted. Yes, usually he did. Everyone frowned. "Wasn't he looking forward to this," someone asked. Russia nodded. "Da, he was."

Then there was the next question. Where was he?

Canada and Britain went. They were only walking to the car when Britain spotted something. It was brown and leathery. He knelt, and picked it up. It was definitely leather. There was fuzz on the side, like the collar of America's bomber jacket. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Canada," he called. But he didn't recieve an answer. He turned to see the Canadian picking up something. He walked over, leather piece in hand. They both looked at the shiny object in Canada's hands. It was a dart. Canada saw the piece of leather and he gasped softly.

America's head was swimming. He tried to look at the ceiling without it swimming. He tried to move a little, but heavy metal chains stopped him. His jaw hurt, tape was over his mouth, and he was a little sore, but he was determined to get out. He tried sitting up, and he found his ankles were chained as well, and he was also on the floor of a van.

He struggled, making the chains clink and bang together. A blow hit his ribs, and he curled into a ball. He decided to wait until he gained more strength, and when he had the element of surprise.

They were turning to go back inside, but a van sped up to face them, and it screeched to a stop in front of them. Oh, no. The door slid open, and several men jumped out, quickly firing a dart into the two. Canada stumbled, and since he didn't really fight, he was overtaken, dragged into the van. The dart started taking effect, and after a moment, he was taken too.

He was able to stay almost completely awake though, and finally, the drugs wore off, and he realised he was propped up in a seat of the back of a moving van, and he was chained. He looked across, to see Canada's eyes clearing. He tried moving, but he was chained to. There was a muffled shout, and the two nation looked to the floor to see America gagged and chained as well.

"America! Are you okay?" America glanced around, then nodded. The van's engine roared as they went faster, and America started struggling more. A man leaned back and hit him with the hilt of a gun. "Hey! What did I tell you?"

Britain glared at him. The man glared right back. "Don't try me," he growled. Britain said nothing, but, oh, he could have. After what seemed like hours, and a couple blows later, the van stopped, and they back doors opened. About twenty men in black with guns, and one in a lab coat stood there.

"Ah," the lab coat man said, "such fine specimens." Britain spluttered. Exactly who was this guy? How dare he do this to a nation! "What the bloody hell is going on?" he snapped. The man looked at him. "You must be England. Nice country, I must say." His eyes flickered to Canada, and at the maple leaf sewn on his jacket.

"Canada?" He looked down at America. "I know that's America, but how do you two look so alike. It's rather hard to tell you apart." He scribbled something down on the clipboard he held. He snapped his fingers. "Get them into the tanks."

Canada looked at Britain in alarm. Tanks?


	2. Chapter 2

They were blindfolded and taken into a room. They all stood side by side. The lab coat man peeked in for a moment. "Get them changed, and I'll met you at the tanks." They injected a light dose of sedatives to weaken the nations. Britain swore at them, and America just wanted to pound them. They were unchained and forced to change.

Grey shirt, grey pants, no shoes, white socks. They changed, and they gaurds roughly slammed them against the cold wall, chaining them again. They were half led, half dragged to a hallway with empty holding tanks made of something clear, like glass, which were more like cages. America tried to resist and got hit for it. Britain spat at them. He was unchained and pushed inside one, Canada to his left, and Britain to his right.

He whipped around, and the door closed, several thick bolts jamming into place. The lab coat man looked at them. "America, England, and Canada. Very good," He checked his clipboard. "What do you want?" America shouted, venomous. The man glanced up. Then look down as if he never heard them.

"Ah! I almost forgot," he said. He turned to a gaurd. "Get the 'S' branding iron in here. It's hot, yes?" The guard nodded. "Yes, sir." The lab coat man looked down. "Good. Then get the 'N' out here too." The guard nodded and told the orders to another, who walked off.

The lan coat man looked at them. "So, what's to know about country personifications?" Canada looked at him. "Is this what's going on? You want info?" The man shrugged. "In a way. See, I'm here to study you. Frankly your anatomy fascinates me." Britain shuddered. They were lab rats?

Within a minute a guard carrying two red-hot irons came back. The lab coat man pointed at America. "Him first." Britain's heart pounded, and America almost stepped back in alarm. Canada gasped, pressed against the clear wall between him and his twin. "Which iron?"

The lab coat man snorted. "The 'S' for the southern half of America idiot." Several more men showed up. The door slid open and America fought back, hitting some down, but soon he was pinned against the wall, Canada directly on the other side. America looked at him through it.

There were slivers of fear. They lifted the back of his grey shirt, and brought the iron down on his skin. He gritted his teeth, but screamed in pain anyway. They took the iron away, and he stayed against the wall, trying to hold in his pain.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Britain snarled, banging against the very thick glass like substance. They were filing out of America;s tank, and into Canada's. Canada backed away in fear. America slammed at the door. They started pinning Canada down, which was much easier.

America viciously punched it, and a crack appeared in the door. The lab coat man looked at it in shock. America kept punching, and the crack grew into several, and they grew large. "Restrain him!" America broke through the so called glass, and started fighting off the guys.

Canada had to watch the whole thing while pinned to a wall. They smother America, chaining him and punching him. He spit out blood. "America!" Canada yelled, then he screamed as the iron descended on his back. America kept fighting until he had no more strength, and then he was dragged to the lab coat man.

"What shall we do with him, Dr. Molniac?" The doctor looked down at America. "Start the testing. Might teach him a discipline lesson on the way." Canada slumped to the ground, and yelled for America, as did Britain, who fought to break the glass like stuff.

They dragged America away, but America smiled encouragingly at them before he rounded a corner. "Are you okay Canada?" Canada swallowed. "It hurts," he whimpered. "It'll be okay," Britain said softly. He sat down in defeat as everyone else left, leaving two out of the three nations alone.


	3. Chapter 3

America growled as they strapped him in. He pulled against the restraints, which made the whole chair shake. They put wires on his head, and bit some sort of thing you are supposed to bite down on in his mouth, and hooked up the wires to a machine.

He tried to spit out the thing in his mouth, but someone held it in. They turned on the machine, and it began to hum. Then spasms of pain slammed around in his head. He bit down on the thing in his mouth. Hard. A few muffled yells escaped his lips. For an hour this went on, and they would stop every ten minutes to up the power. At the end his head pounded and something wet trickled behind his ear.

"Sir? His ears are bleeding." The doctor glanced at him. "So? Next test." He let out a tiny groan. He hurt. Thinking hurt. Using his eyes hurt. They took off the wires and he felt like crying in relief. But he didn't. He wasn't going to show any weakness. They then prepared a large tub of ice, and hooked up more wires to him.

He tried struggling, but they still got him in. It was so cold it hurt, it was SO cold. His whole body ached with cold, and they kept him there for twenty-minutes. Then they strapped him back into the chair. He tried to keep his breathing even.

Dr. Molniac wrote something down. "Send these results to the data room and proceed to the next test. The next was maybe the worst. Wires, all over him, but what scared him was the small iron they had. They put it on his skin. He cried out, clenching his teeth together. It hurt. They lifted it and the air only made the burn hurt more. They went to his other arm, and did the same. He whimpered, blinking back tears.

Canada's back hurt like no other. He knew Britain was watching him, but he didn't really register it. He reached around to gingerly touch his brand. He cried out, breathing heavily. He groaned. Okay, don't touch it. He exhaled shakily. He wanted to get out. He wanted his brother.

They were silent, when they heard an echoed cry in the distance. Canada began to cry. Britain paced back and forth, then slammed his fist into the wall angrily. There was some banging, and the guards were dragging America, who wasn't even chained. They tossed him in where he just kept his eyes closed, and panted.

"America!" Canada scooched against the glass. "America?" He let out a groan. There were burns on his arms, and his fingers and toes were red and his hair was wet. He was shaking and his ears were bleeding. He slowly opened his eyes, then winced.

He inhaled. He slowly sat up, holding his head. "Are you alright?" Britain asked. He looked so worried. America nodded slowly. "I'm..okay." In his head Canada thought, Liar. "What did they do to you?" The doctor walked in. "The same thing that's going to happen to you." He pulled up a stool, clipboard and pen in hand.

Britain bristled. "So America, the burns, on a rate of one to ten, how much do they hurt?" America glared at him. "They don't," he hissed. Dr. Molniac sighed. "America you should tell the truth. It's only fair." Britain exploded. "You want to know what's fair?! Having one of us rip you head off!"

The doctor looked at him surprise. "Well, you will be going next." America tried to stand, but the room spun and his head pounded so much he fell down again. "What the hell did you do to him?" Dr. Molniac ignored Canada. "America, you have a very standard for pain."

Britain would have strangled him if he could have. Easily. "Unfourtunately, you aren't good with cold. Or burns. I am happy to tell you we have more tests prepared for later for you," he said. America flinched. "We should start testing the other," he said to himself. America's eyes went wide. Dr. Molniac called in guards. "Do him," he said pointing at Britain. Britain was pissed. He tried fighting them, but they got him chains, which stopped any chance of him fighting.

He was taken to be tested. America just tried to stay consious, and Canada was so worried about him. America tried to stand at the sound of Britain screaming, but collapsed onto the floor, unconsious. They had replaced his door with a steel one while he was away, and he was in no condition to try and break out, so for now, he was screwed.

Canada tried yelling at his brother, but he didn't wake up. Britain was taken back, and was in pretty much the same condition, but not quite as unsteady. "Are you okay?" Britain nodded. He exhaled, and his eyes darted everywhere, like he was trying to focus. He saw America. "What..what happened?"

Canada shrugged. "I don't know, but he won't wake up!" America's fingers moved, and they sighed. He sat up, and he looked better. "Ugh." He looked at Britain. "You too?" He nodded. They shared some sort of pained look. "It gets better," America offered. Britain leaned back against a wall. "That's good, he sighed.

The door opened and guards came in. Molniac too. "Canada's next..Oh, America! You're awake! Good, we can start the next stage of testing." Britain gaped. "He hasn't even recovered!" America was chained, right along with Canada. The door to America's testing room was open. There were lights and needles and more wires. He struggled. "Canada!" Canada tried to get to him.

"America!" Canada watched in horror as his brother was taken inside, and the door slammed shut. Then he had to face his own tests.

America was strapped down, and they injected drugs in him, recording how the effected him. He vomited, for most of them made him sick, others drowsy, and some just hurt. Then they drained the drugs from his, and they took a blood sample.

They took bone marrow from him which hurt like hell, and they strategically broke an arm and a leg, which made him cry out, and they recorded how fast he healed. They tested his adaptation to darkness, and to light. They set up the lamp above his face, for the light.

"Start." The light clicked on and his pupils dilated for a moment, then grew really small. "Hmm, okay, turn it off." There was a pause. "Sir! Sir, I can't!" America had to shut his eyes, it was so bright. The lamp kept getting brighter, and soon it was just too bright. It stung his eyes, and he gasped in pain.

An alarm rang out, and there were clamors outside. "We have to shut it down!"

Canada had been brought back, looking like crap. Britain looked at him. "Join the club. But don't worry, like America said, it gets better." Canada looked around slowly, afraid he was going to pass out. "A..america isn't back?" Britain shook his head.

"No. Did you see where he went?" Canada stiffened. He nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah. Britain, I saw what the next tests were." He trembled. Britain looked at him in alarm. "Canada, what are they?" Canada shook his head. A red light started flashing and an alarm rang out. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The both got to their feet, Canada clutching the wall in support.

"Wh..what's going on?!" Then there was a scream, loud and long. Canada let out a sob. Britain banged against the wall. "America!" Someone shouted, "Just pull the plug!" All the lights went out, making everything pitch black, and it was silent. The lights started back up again, flickering to life.

"Just-just get him out of here! Now!" There was a creak. "Yes, sir!" They heard footsteps, and four guards were carrying America, and one of them was holding a thick piece of cloth to his face. They set him down gingerly. One remained behind for a moment, looking regretful. He looked at the other nations. "I..I'm sorry," he croaked.

The nations were stunned. America's breathing hitched. He coughed. The other two nations looked at him, but they could reach, couldn't comfort him from whatever had just happened. The guard looked through the door, then unlocked the tank doors to Canada and Britain.

"You try to escape, I'll ring the alarm. But...you're his brothers, right?" They nodded. "I would want my brother at this time." They both went to America, not even caring that they were being locked in. Canada kind of cradled him. Britain raised the cloth up slightly, then dropped it. "Oh my God," he choked out.

Canada looked at him in alarm. "What? Britain what is it?" Britain slowly took the cloth off of America's face. America's skin around his eyes were red, and his eyes were cloudy. He didn't focus on anything, but he was clearly awake. Canada had a lump in his throat. He was blind.


	4. Chapter 4

They had lost power to everything but the lights and doors, so testing was discontinued. They cared for America until he got his strength back, but his eyesight never healed. They were there a month. They stayed together in the same tank, and no one ever let them out.

Their burns healed into scars, faint patches of skin that were slightly lighter than the rest. America's leg and arm healed, and America wanted revenge. Britain and Canada saw no point in standing, so they sat. America paced the tank, occasionally having to reach out and touch a wall to figure out where he was.

He started breathing heavily. "America, calm down," Canada said softly. America pulled at his hair. "I can't, I really can't. I can't see it but I feel it, I can feel myself being caged, and I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" He slammed a fist into the wall, and it cracked, and his knuckles split. He winced, and he felt his cut.

Britain got up. "Hey, listen to me." America tried to turn away, but Britain pulled him back. "Listen! We will get out of here, understand? But we need to figure out how to actually do it. The other countries are probably trying to rescue us anyway."

America grabbed Britain's shoulders. He looked desperate. "I'm losing it, Iggy. I'm going crazy!" Britain almost grimaced. He was strong. He pried his hands off of him. "I know, but we can't just act out." America shook his head. "Iggy, you don't understand," he cried.

"Oh no," Canada murmured. "What?" Canada looked away for a moment. "Our mother, Native America, she visited us once, when we were growing, before she was gone." He looked at America, and as though he could tell Canada was looking at him, some sort of sadness crept between them.

"She, uh, she told us that at some point, parts of her would surface, like her wildness, her rejection to being caged. Britain's eyes grew wide. "America's always hated small spaces. So what's it going to do to him?" Canada opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I don't know," he said. Meanwhile, America had tried taking out the build up of anxiety this was giving him, out on the walls, but it didn't work.

He slammed his whole body into one side. "Britain get back!" Canada said, and he pulled Britain away. America started to almost glow, but he radiated something. Something wild. His eyes were a deep forest green with gold surrounding the pupil. He lashed out and with a yell, shattered the whole tank, leaving it in shards around them.

They gasped looking around. America was panting, and blue poured back into his eyes. He stumbled, totally spent. Canada and Britain caught him and dragged him off to the side, behind some crates. A soldier came in, from hearing the tank shatter. He realized the countries weren't there and quickly backed out of the room.

They waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to get out. They stepped into another hallway, America getting his strength back. They ran, averting guards, and running up stairs, diving behind objects, when they saw it. The front door. Big, grey, and bolted shut from the inside. They ran to it, and they cranked open the door when there was a click.

America froze.


	5. Chapter 5

The two other nation turned around to see Dr. Molniac with one arm around America's neck, and the other was pressing a 9 mil to his temple. They knew the it wouldn't kill him but they couldn't let Molniac know that. They stopped. "You move, and I'll blow his head off." They put their hands up. "Okay," Britain said cautiously.

Molniac grinned cruelly. "Good." Then America yanked Molniac's hand down from his neck, flipping him over his head and onto his back. America walked forward, and Canada took his wrist and they ran out the door into…..snow? They just kept running and shots rang out.

America felt a burst of pain in his shoulder, right above his heart. He yelped, falling forward into the snow. "America!" There were shouts and he knew they wouldn't leave without him. He waved them away. "Go!" He felt Canada's soft hands in his, trying to pull him to his feet. "No!"

He cried out, falling back onto the ground. He could feel the hot wetness of blood seeping all over him. He heard the guards run closer, and he pushed the other countries away from him, which hurt. "Go!" Canada started to cry, but he heard their footsteps in the snow recede from him.

He sighed, then tried getting to his feet. He was still planning on getting out of there. He slowly got to his feet, and he almost smiled. He took a step toward where he had been running, and started to try and jog or something.

He kept going until he noticed it seemed slightly warmer in the frigid cold. He put an arm out to feel around, when he felt the roughness of a tree. He patted it and used it to direct himself forward. He tried going at a not quite so slow pace, cause well, when you have guards on your ass, you don't stop to sniff the flowers.

He kept going until he was exhausted. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes. His feet were soaked from the snow, and the blood has dried all over his shirt and hand, but he kept pressing against it because he could still feel blood flowing. He then fell face first into a bush. "Ow," he mumbled to himself. He got up, which caused a sharp pang in his bullet wound.

He winced. For hours he stumbled around, bumping into things, slamming into things, tripping over things, ect. He wasn't good at this blind thing. He could actually start to feel the trees around him. It was weird.

He was walking quickly, when suddenly he felt the ground go steeply downhill. He was going down when someone grabbed his shirt and yanked him down. He landed straight on his back, knocking the wind out of him. "Found your own way out of there, da?" He frowned. Russia? No way.

"Russia?" He didn't hear anything for a moment. "Da. Where is England and Kanada?" America sat up, shivering. Something warm draped around him. "Thanks. I don't know, I got shot and made them go ahead of me." There was a pause. "Amerika? Can..can you see me?"

The expression on his face must have said everything. "Oh. I shall bring you back to the others, da?" He frowned. "Others? Who's with you?" There was the crunch of snow. "Hmm, there's France, Ja-pan, Germany, Prussia, and China."

Russia inspected America. He saw the bullet wound, but that would have to wait. He took America's uninjured arm and led him back to camp. He had been on a simple reconisance when he saw America, wounded, cold, and about to fall down a gulley. He thought he was dumb or something, until he saw that America would have immediately recognized him, but he was blind.

He pulled him back to camp. He whistled three times, the call to let everyone else know he was one of them. "I found Amerika!" he called. Immediately everyone came out of hiding. France's eyes widened at the disheveled American. "Sacre bleu!" Germany saw the blood and poked Prussia. "Vould you get the bandages we brought with?"

For once, Prussia didn't argue. Japan looked relieved yet shocked at the same time, which was a big deal since he was the no-showing-of-emotion type. They sat him down by the fire. He flinched, fear flashing across his face when he felt the heat. "Vat is it America?" America shrugged it off.

"Nothing, it's...it's fine." Prussia groaned on the inside. He grabbed a stick that was warm from being close to the fire, and poked America with it. America yelped and stumbled backward, looking nearly terrified. China glared at him. "Aru! This is not the time!" America, realizing it was nothing, exhaled shakily. He would have looked around, had he been able.

"Why would you do that?" he whispered. Now Prussia just felt guilty. He didn't say anything. America didn't seem like really wanted an answer anyway. "Okay, Amerika, where did Kanada and Igland go to." America frowned.

"I was trying to go after them, so they would have been ahead of me." France took a sip from the flask of wine he brought. "Shall we search ze forest, or at least in the direction Amerique was going?" There were nods. "Alright zen. Japan, stay here with America, everyone else, come with me," Germany said.

"Hai," Japan said, bowing. He didn't like it too much, for he was an experienced fighter, whereas, France, was not. But then again, it is not so bad to stay with America-san. America didn't like the idea of sitting by the fire, but Japan, with the help of the cold, coaxed him closer to it.

Japan wrapped bandages around his chest to hold a gauze pad over the bullet wound. Japan found the scars, but said nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada felt so guilty. He had left him. He had left his brother. They just kept going, though they were freezing. They found a gulley, and climbed down the rocky wall. They were going to keep going, when something caught Britain's eye. It was a small, cave-like crevice. "Hey, look. We can stay there for a while.

Luckily the floor of it wasn't covered in snow. It was a little warm and covered in dry pine needles. They climbed up and in. It was slightly awkward but they were cold, so they sort of snuggled together. Canada reminded Britain of America before the Revolution. He exhaled, watching the cloud fade away. Damn it was cold.

Then there was the clatter of small rocks hitting the bottom of the gulley, and both countries peeked out to see what was going. They saw America, tired and frozen, trying to figure out where he was going. Their relief turned to panic. He was going to fall. As they were about to shout out, America was yanked down and he vanished.

Canada gasped. They immediatly stepped out into the cold again. They shivered. "We have to get back up there!" Britain sighed, looking at the gulley's wall. "We can't climb back up." Canada looked at him in fear and desperation. "But what if he got caught! I left him once, and I don't wanna do it again."

Britain made him look at him. "Hey! If he had gotten caught, we would have heard their guns, and a lot more people. He may have just slipped or something. We are going to try and go back up another way, and see if we can find him, alright?"

Canada was shaking, but he nodded. They started going to the right, in the direction America was. They couldn't go very fast, because the rocks on the gulley floor were pretty sharp, and they were careful not to cut their feet. Soon, they had to stop and huddle under a ledge, rubbing their feet and hands so they didn't get frostbite.

They slept for a while, and woke up cold still. They were pretty tolerant of it, their countries weren't exactly the most warm on the planet. They did find a way up that day, but it was on the other side of the gulley, and it was pretty risky. Britain went up first, clinging onto footholds and pulling himself up on thin ledges.

Little rocks rained down and Canada had to move to avoid being cut too much. Britain hauled himself over the ledge, and onto the other side. He looked down. "Okay, come up," he said. Canada nodded, and started to climb. He was about halfway up when one of the ledges crumbled and he had to pull himself up so he didn't fall. At the top, he was about to pull himself over, when the ledge broke.

His eyes widened, and he fell. Well, almost. Britain grunted with exertion, and tried pulling Canada up. Canada cried out from being jabbed in the side on the broken ledge. Canada was able to pull himself up, and Britain rubbed his arm, and was thankful it didn't pop out of place.

They sat there, panting for a minute. "Thanks," Canada said. Britain shrugged. "You're welcome. Come on, let's go find that bloody git."

France shivered in his fuzzy coat. "It's cold," he whined. Germany shot him a look. They continued on, the snow seeping into their boots, or more accurately, France's. Prussia kept muttering about how this was so unawesome.

They found the gulley, and followed it on the side. There was a snap, and they froze. Then Britain and Canada came out. Canada smiled in relief and ran to France, who wrapped him in a hug. He felt Canada's hands, which were a light blue. They were freezing.

Germany tossed France a sweater and France wrapped Canada in it. Canada gasped at how warm it was. Britain got a sweater. Russia said nothing, just looked out into the snow. China pulled out an extra pair of gloves and gave them to Britain. The two frozen nation shuddered, and the others led them back to camp.

Japan and America were sitting at camp when there was the sound of voices. They didn't recognize them. Japan quickly tossed snow on the fire, and America sat frozen in fear. Japan pulled him to his feet and they hid behind a boulder nearby.

A group of about 12 guards came and inspected the camp. One of them knelt by the snow covered fire, then rose and muttered something to another one. He cocked his gun. The rest followed suit. Japan's eyes widened, and his hand tightened around his katana.

He decided against it, and took America's wrist, and they snuck away. After about 20 feet, they began to run. There was a shout, and shots fired, echoing in their ears.

They were almost there, when they heard gunshots. "Oh mon dieu!" Russia looked slightly on edge. "We left Ja-pan and Amerika there," he said. Canada's heart raced with panic. Shouts echoed, and they ran after them. The camp was empty and there were inprints of boots everywhere. Everything had been looked through, but then there were empty gunshells in the snow.

They ran after them, Germany pulling out a rifle, Prussia a shotgun, and the others hand guns. They found a clearing. What they saw was heart pounding.

Japan had halted in a clearing, for three men had emerged from the trees in front of them, guns trained on them. He pulled out his katana flipping it over his wrist and around his arm to have it land back in his hand.

The men surrounded them, and he and America were back to back. One fired and he hit the bullet with his blade, knocking it to the side. Another fired, and another. He grunted, trying to make sure the bullets didn't hit them.

Another had a net launcher. He fired and a net collapsed on them. America yelled, and Japan sliced through it with his sword. They shot at Japan and a bullet hit him in the gut. He doubled over, and his katana was yanked from his grasp.

He pressed a hand against the wound, and they were dragged to be dropped onto the snow. "Show your wrists." They refused, and America was kicked. Japan was punched. America coughed, drops of blood showing boldly against the soft whiteness. Japan winced, but said nothing, and neither of them moved. Two of them placed guns to the back of their heads. They didn't move. Suddenly, the two with the guns to their heads cried out, dropping to the ground.

Japan looked up to see the rest of the group running out of the trees, firing off bullets and dropping soldiers. America grunted, pressing his blood soaked bandages. He bent over, trying to keep a level head. Japan was losing a lot of blood, a pool forming around his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

China had run straight for Japan. He slid, stopping right next to him. Japan blinked, trying to keep the dizzyness away. "Stay awake, aru. Okay?" Japan collapsed against China's shoulder. "Hai," he said quietly. China pulled out a wrinkled gauze pad and pressed it against Japan's injury.

Britain and Canada were trying to get America to stand. "Come on, you bloody wanker, get up." America inhaled sharply. "Okay." They pulled him to his feet, and he swayed. They led him to the rest of the group, for there were no more soldiers living.

China had Japan hold the pad against him, then he picked him up bridal style, and though it was a little awkward, he did it anyway. It turns out, the countries had been held hostage on a mountain in Canada. Canada did a mental face palm. They went down the road, which was steep and slippery.

France stopped, looking at a oddly shaped rock and smiling. Britain scoffed. "What on Earth are you smiling for, frog?" France took a swig of wine. "Because, Angelterre, I found where we hid ze Jeep." It was covered in snow, and Germany had to floor it backward to get it out of the ditch.

China sat next to Japan in the backseat, and Canada sat on Japan's other side, America to his left. Germany drove, Britain rode shotgun, and France, Prussia and Russia had to sit in the outside seats in the back. France pouted, but Russia was fine with it, he never got cold from snow.

The Jeep rumbled down the road, shaking and sliding.

"You crazy bastard! We're going to die! Moi beautiful face will die!"

"Shut up frog!"

"What?"

"I said, SHUT UP FROG!"

"You know, aru, this isn't really the time.."

"The not-as-awesome-as-me China's got a point."

"You know vat? I'm driving, and ze driver says for everybody to shut it!"

"I think I see why Romano calls you potato bastard."

"..."

America thought he was going to puke, or pass out. Either one. Canada kept pressing fabric against his bullet wound, which had reopened, and that just kept him awake. Canada gasped. "China?" There was a rustle. "Yes, aru?" Canada moved. "Is this bad?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Aru, can you go into the basket by your feet and bring out the green bottle?"

Some clinking.

"Got it."

"Chaps, what's going on."

"Aru, America's bullet wound looks infected, probably from the cold."

"Shit."

America was just tired. Someone poked him. "Hey, America, you can't sleep." He groaned, and laid his head back. There was a huge bump. Then an angry shout from the outside. "Hey, watch it! Zere are still people back here!"

Germany muttered something. The jolt had made Japan dig his fingers into the seat. He tried meditating, but the pain kept distracting him. America had grunted softly, and Canada just felt bad. There was a loud screech. Then another shout. "Bruder! We have unawesome company!" A shot tore through the backseat, and through the windsheild.

Germany floored it, making the whole car shudder and groan. "Are you sure that's wise?" asked Britain, who was looking a bit pale. Germany looked at him. "No," he replied. Russia had no gun anymore, he had left it in the car, and France was just freaking out, while Prussia fired off shots at the black van speeding after them.

Canada saw Russia's gun and grabbed it. He was a good sniper shooter. Russia saw this and pulled France's head out of the way. Canada fired, the bullet's puncturing the va's wheels. The skidded, and crashed off the side of the road.

Cold air whipped through the car. Everyone was breathing, the adrenaline draining from their systems. They drove down the mountain, and crossed the border into America.


	8. Chapter 8

America opened his eyes. And he saw blurs of color. He gasped in surprise, and laughed out loud. He quickly got up and followed the brown smudge, which turned out to be the stairs, to the first floor, and he ran into a door.

He frowned, rubbing his forehead. Britain stuck his head out of his door. "Ugh. America, how did you get down here?" America wasn't sure where he was, until he found a yellow and green smudge. Britain opened his mouth when he saw America's eyes moving, trying to fixate on him. "Dude, I can see color!" Canada heard the shout, and burst out of his room. "What?"

America explained it him, and all three grinned.

Japan raised his katana, and had to drop it when a sharp pain stabbed at his gut. He winced, bending over. China watched from his window. His little brother had to rest. Soon, China hoped to convince him of it.

Japan exhaled, and picked up his sword again, taking an offensive stance. His mind was calm, and open. He closed his eyes. Now. He flipped the blade around his wrist, twirled it around his arm, and tossed it, then bumped it with his elbow, flipped it over his forearm, and caught the hilt with his other hand.

He opened his eyes, the wind running through his hair. China looked down at him in amazement.

Japan smiled.


End file.
